Decisions
by Kary G
Summary: Sequel to "Memories". COMPLETE!.
1. Chapter 1

**Decisions**

By: Kary G.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Walker Texas Ranger.

**A/N:** well I hope everybody in this site had a wonderful Christmas and a happy new year as good as mine, here is the story and enjoy and thanks **texasrangergirl** for the suggestions in the different chapters.

The doors from the hospital swung open just as the paramedics ran through the halls with the unconscious body of Sienna Gage, Sydney tried to follow her daughter but a nurse stopped her.

"Mrs. Gage, you can't go there, you'll need to wait" The nurse told her putting her hands on her shoulder.

"My daughter is dying I need to be with her!" Sydney snapped at the nurse pulling the nurses hands off her shoulders.

"Honey, the doctors are going to take care of her come on let's sit down." Gage held his wife tight and nodded to the nurse who went into the emergency room. Sydney began crying and tried to speak. "Gage… anything… ever happened to her." Gage cut her off. "Syd, honey, nothing will happen to Sienna she is tough like you. Please stop thinking like that." The Trivette's and Walker's didn't know what to say they stood in silence. Alex was holding Matthew in her arms he began to fuss and cried "Mom". Alex then handed Matthew over to his mother. Sydney held Matthew close to her breast and kissed his head trying to hold back her tears. She turned and began to walk out of the hospital with Gage following her. Gage caught up with his wife and took her arm. "Honey, you need to get some sleep."

The tears fell down her cheeks again. "I can't Gage. My daughter has been shot and is in the emergency room and you want me to sleep? I can't sleep until I know how my daughter is."

"Shorty I know this is not easy and is not a good moment either but you have to rest, please" he tried to convince his wife "Let's wait until the doctor talk to us, come on" he offered his hand, she close her eyes, took a deep breath, she knew he was right she needed to rest but she couldn't, she took his hand and together they headed to see how their daughter was doing.

Michael Turner looked at both ranger entered to St. Mathew, he smiled proud of what he did. "Prepare Ranger Cooke, cause your son is next" he put his car on gear and

drove away from the hospital ready to work on his second plan, he was going to make Sydney suffer, he was not just words he was going to prove it he took his phone out and dialed Sydney phone.

Gage and Sydney rejoined their friends at the waiting room, Sydney's phone rang she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Ranger Cooke" she said waiting for an answer.

"How's your daughter Sydney" Sydney looked at all directions getting her friends attention.

"Where are you?" she asked with a tone of anger in her voice.

Turner laughed. "Listen ranger, I'm not stupid enough to tell you where I am. I'm not done with you yet, you will suffer. Watch your back Cooke, also watch your daughter and your son as well."

Sydney was upset and mad at this point. She was so upset and mad she yelled into the phone. "Turner you better hope nothing happens to my daughter and don't you dare touch my son. If anything happens to either of them I will hunt you down myself and kill you. You have no idea what I'm capable of." She then hung up her phone just as the doctor walked in the waiting room.

"I am looking for the parents of Sienna Gage" the doctor said looking at all the people in the room.

"We are, I'm Francis Gage and she's my wife Sydney, How is our daughter?" shaking hands with the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Marshal, nice to meet you, we had a hard time taking the bullet out from the shoulder but she made it, although I am not sure if the bullet that is still in her spinal cord did some damage, We'll have to wait"

"How bad the damage can be?" Gage asked not wanting to think that way but reality was that anything could happen.

"It depends, there are a lot of things that can happen at this point but I am really surprised that she make it not all of our patients make it that far, about the consequences well she could stay paralyzed like I said it depends of what part of the back the bullet hit"

"Can we see her?" Gage's wife asked the tears coming to the brims of her eyes.

"At this point I would say to let her rest" the doctor looked at Sydney and saw her expression, sadness filled her eyes, he sighed and smile "but I guess 5 minutes would not be that bad" Sydney smile in response. "Thanks" she turned around to look at her friends, they all nodded their heads. "Tell her we love her" The blonde D.A. said to her friend "I will Alex, I will" was the last thing she said hurrying with her husband to se their daughter.

Sienna's room

Sydney opened the door slowly and took a chair sitting next to her daughter taking her little hand in hers, she did not said a word she just stay there staring at her daughter looking and listening at the machines, at some point the sound started to annoyed her but there was nothing she could do. Matthew looked at her sister and call to her "na,na" but Sienna did not move and he started to cry. Sydney tried to calm him down but at the same time was trying not to cry, Gage took Matthew from Sydney's arms and sat in the sofa that was in the room. "Hey, Hey don't cry she is going to be ok, I know you want to play with her, I want to play too but right now she is sleeping and we cannot wake her up, right" Matthew looked at Gage and moved his little arms around his neck, Sydney move to where Gage was giving him a kiss it was kind of a "thank you" she did not know how Gage calm their son, those words of support. she just wished she could say something in this kind of situations, she was tired and in seconds she fall asleep in Gage's chest he pulled her close to him, he move Matthew and noticed he was asleep too, he stayed for a few minutes after that he put him in the sofa next to Sydney and went outside to tell their friends how Sienna was doing.

Outside of the room

"How is she?" , "Is she ok?" all different questions were fired at the blonde ranger.

"Slow down I cannot hear what you are all saying" Gage said to his friends after hearing their questions he answered.

"Sienna is asleep but the doctor does not know the damage that the bullet cause until she wakes up but to be honest with you all I am afraid, I am afraid for her, for Sydney and for my son Walker I need a lot of security around the hospital I do not know how Michael found out her new cell phone number that spook her a little bit"

"Don't worry Gage if that makes you feel better I'll send rangers around the hospital and if you feel more comfortable Trivette and I will stay too"

"No Walker, I really appreciate your offer but what about Alex and Erika and the kids, they might be in danger too so I want you guys go home and I'll stay here with Sydney, besides you all need to rest too" after talking a few more minutes Walker and Trivette went home with their wives.

Inside the car to the Walker's Ranch 

Angela Walker stared out the window of the RAM not saying a word, Alex looked at her daughter and sadness took over her.

"Hey, Angela how about we take Amigo and Angel for a ride only you and me no boys allowed" looking at Walker. Angela nodded her head "no".

"Ok so what do you want to do?" she asked

"I want to play with Sienna" that was her only answer which make Alex feel worst more than she already was.

"Angela, honey listen to me Sienna is in the hospital sleeping she's going to be fine you'll see. Sienna is tough like her mother, and as soon as she wakes up you can play with her all you want okay honey?"

Angela not looking at her mother nodded her head and spoke so quietly that Alex could barely hear her daughter. "Okay mom."

Inside the Trivette´s car 

"Mom" Max called to her mom.

"Yes sweetie" Erika responded

"Is Sienna going to be ok?" he asked his eyes looking at his tennis shoes

"Of course she's going to be ok, don't worry, Do you want to do something special when we get home?" she asked again trying to cheer up her son.

"A card"

"A card?" Erika said.

"Yes, mom I would like to make a special card for Sienna, one telling her that we all love her and hope she gets better as soon as possible so we can all play together along with Angela."

"Ok, Do you want me to help you?"

"Yes please mom, you and daddy along with Aunt Alex and Uncle Walker can sign them as well." "We would love to sign them honey." Erika replied to her son.

At the Hospital 

Sydney opened her eyes and after a few seconds they focused in and she realized that several hours had passed. She straighten up and noticed that her son, Matthew was still fast asleep as well her husband Gage. She looked over at her daughter and thought she saw her small hand moving thinking she was just seeing things Sienna opened her eyes calling to her mother. "Mom?"

"I am here, how are you feeling?"

"I'm dizzy and ready to go home" Sydney hearing what her daughter was saying laugh a little.

"I know I want to go home too but we cannot go until the doctor tells us to do so, right?"

"Right, Dad?" Gage woke up hearing his daughter voice and sat next to his wife. "Hello sweetie"

"Hi dad, I want to go home, I hate hospitals" Gage stared at his wife "believe me Sienna you are not the only one" Sydney punch him in the chest. "oww Syd" Sienna laughed.

"Mom, dad I need to go home now and if you don't call the doctor I guess I will..."

"You will what?" Gage said to his daughter.

"Sienna, what's the matter?" Sydney asked, fear started to take over the little girl.

"I can't move my legs!" tears fall down like waterfalls, Sydney ran to the door and yelled at the top of her lungs "We need a doctor, now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Decisions**

By: Kary G.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Walker Texas Ranger.

**A/N**: thank you **texasrangergirl** and **JesseLuvsSVU** for the reviews, thank you for following all my stories and **JesseLuvsSVU** thank you for those kinds words they mean a lot to me and **texasrangergirl** is good to have you back in Enjoy!.

Walker´s Ranch 

Angela opened the door from her room, sat on the floor and turned on the TV flipping through the channels, her mind showing the picture of her "cousin" hurt, there was a knock on her door that made her jump.

"come on in" Angela said, the blonde D.A. opened the door only to notice her daughter sitting on the floor and staring at the TV.

"Angela, honey, I am gonna go for a ride with amigo, you wanna come" Angela looked at her mother and then at the TV hearing noise from the cartoons "ok" she said and took her mother´s hand.

At the Hospital 

"Everything is going ok" Sydney tried to convince Sienna who was crying uncontrollably. She hated to see her daughter like that. One of the nurses came rushing to the room sedating Sienna, her eyes started to close, there was no more pain she tried to stay awake but the darkness took over her and she fall asleep.

The nurse walked to where Sydney was still looking at her daughter "Dont worry Mrs. Gage, she´ll be fine" patting Sydney´s shoulder. Gage entered to the room the doctor behind him.

"What is happening to my daughter? Why can´t she move her legs". The doctor looked at both rangers and make signs with his hands to let them know they could take seat.

"This is what I was afraid of, apparently she can´t move her legs because the bullet hit one of vertebras, the vertebras have a lot of functions for example if you hit the 1st,2nd, or 3rd vertebra the damage would not be that critical it will damage the pelvis area, the person will be able to walk or to limp, the bullet hit between 4th and 5th vertebra".

"What does that mean?" Sydney asked looking at her daughter sleeping and then at the doctor.

"what that means is that the 4th vertebra is the one that let the person without moving his/her legs but if you hit the 5th vertebra...you are going to stay with no movement in your legs or arms, in your daughter´s case the bullet hit the 4th vertebra"

"Oh my god" Sydney sighed, she didn´t know what to do. "Doctor, what can we do?"

"At this point we can do surgery, but let me tell you that this surgery is very risky so I want you two to talk and think about this and just let me know in a few minutes" the doctor walked out of the room leaving both rangers wondering what was going to happen, Gage´s phone rang.

"Gage"

"Hello, Ranger Gage, How is your daughter?" Michael asked laughing hard in the phone. Gage´s anger started to rise. "I called you because I heard that you want me so badly, let´s play a game I am at this warehouse that is located at Olm street, come alone, oh and ranger Gage keep an eye on your son" the line went dead before Gage sould say a thing.

"Gage, who was that?" Gage hated to lie to his wife but it was for her own sake, or at least that´s what he thought.

"It was Walker, he has a lead on Michael I have to go with them, I love you" kissing Sydney deeply before he headed for his car. Sydney stay there staring at the door and thought for a few moments about what Gage said to her, but she was not calm she had a bad feeling she had to call them.

Walker´s Ranch 

Amigo lead the way through the beautiful hills, the wind was slow, no sound was heard which was uncomfortable for Alex and for Angela too. Amigo stopped which make Alex to turned around just to see her husband, she smiled at him and kept riding.

"Anything?" Alex asked.

"No they haven´t called" he looked at the clouds and knew a storm was coming. "Why don´t we go back home and called Trivette and meet at the hospital"

"Let´s go" Alex said going home. "Walker, where´s your cell phone?"

"At home" the sound of thunders was heard in the distance and they hurried a little. When the Walker´s got home, Walker called Trivette and they all headed to the hospital to hear news about Sienna.

_**25 minutes later**_

The Walker´s and Trivette´s entered running through the hospital. This was strange to Sydney, if Walker was there and Trivette too where the hell was Gage?. "Walker I thought you were with Gage"

"No he never called me, why?"

"He received a phone call and he told me it was you telling him that you had a lead to find Michael"

"No I did not called him"

"Oh god!" Sydney started to panic. Erika and Alex walked to where Sydney was telling her everyting was going to be ok. Erika lookd at her husband "Jimmy remember when I ask you about tracking cars"

"Yes" he answered not understanding what his wife was saying.

"Is there some way to track down Gage´s car?" Sydney looked at Jimmy

"She might be right, a couple of weeks ago all the rangers receive a letter saying that Capt. Briscoe order us to go and place a chip to the cars because of all the kidnappings and killings that were doing to our families" Sydney said looking at Trivette once again. He took his laptop and tried to find the location of Gage´s car he kept typing on the computer and found him. "I found him he´s at some warehouse" Sydney started to walk towards the door only to be stopped by Walker and Trivette. "Sydney you stay here with Sienna and the girls I promise you Gage is going to be with you in less than 10 minutes" and without wasting any more time both senior rangers went to the warehouse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Decisions**

By: Kary G.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Walker Texas Ranger.

**A/N: **here's chapter 3, Enjoy!.

_At the warehouse_

"Michael, Where are you?" Gage walked slowly through the lonely warehouse, Gage stopped listening to someone clapping.

"Bravo, I am very impressed Ranger, now you want to arrest me, come and get me" he said as he started to fire directly to Gage.

"Walker you have to speed up a little, I dont kow why Gage would do something like that"

"because he wants to protect his family and besides Sienna is hurt and the only way for Gage to let all that rage go is to kill Michael" Walker stopped the truck and got out with guns in hands

_Inside the warehouse_

bullets were still flying through the air, Michael ran to the back and took out his cell phone and dialed Sydney´s number.

"Sydney, I just call to let you know that your husband is dead now you are all alone taking care of two little kids, Sienna is hurt..but what about Matthew, be very careful" he hung up the phone.

_At the hospital_

"He´s lying, damn it Gage!" Sydney said in frustration throwing her cell phone against the wall. Alex and Erika calmed her down and she told them what happened.

_Inside the warehouse_

Michael was throwing punches as fast as Gage was blocking them he was sending kicks and tried to run but Michael was stronger then the blonde ranger he took his gun and in less then a second he had the gun to Gage's throat when he heard someone yell at him. "Michael, Texas Rangers. Drop the gun." Trivette yelled as he and Walker had their guns pointed straight ahead. Michael didn't do anything for a minute. "He said drop it Michael. Drop the gun!" Cordell Walker yelled out to Michael who did what he was told and dropped the gun. What the rangers didn't know was he had a grenade he took it out and smiled at the rangers. "Good-bye Rangers." He threw the grenade to the Ranger's feet. "Run!" Walker ordered it gave Michael the chance to escape from them. The bomb exploded and the rangers turned looking at the warehouse consumed by the flames.

"Gage, Sydney is going to be mad" Trivette said as he climb the truck.

_At the Hospital_

The three rangers entered the waiting room Sydney didn't look at Gage she kept staring straight ahead. Silence filled the room and as the minutes went by it began to get uncomfortable. "Sydney." Called out Alex to her friend still Sydney didn't say a word. "Sydney, why don't you and Gage go home? You both need the rest and I know Matthew needs to rest too. I promise any news we hear about Sienna I will call you." Sydney turned to Alex and nodded she got up and the Gage's went on home.

"Stupid Gage" Michael moan in pain looking at his left arm bleeding "I have to do something and fast" he took his cell phone and make a few calls, he waited a little outside of the warehouse, a smiled crossed his lips as a black van approach to him 2 men got out of the car and helped Michael inside the car. "Guys we have to visit a friend of mine".

The ride to home was quiet nor Sydney or Gage said a word, Gage parked the car and Sydney took Matthew out of the car seat taking him upstairs to the nursery, Matthew didn´t move he was tired even though he slept all day in the hospital it was different. Sydney walked downstairs to the kitchen and started to wash the dishes, Gage stared at her, he knew that somehow she knew where he was going, he stood and stay behind Sydney.

"Are you ok?"

Still focused on the dishes she answered her husband anger in her voice. "Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Why don't we go find Michael and give him our son just like he wants? Then we will have both kids in the hospital or maybe three." She had included Gage.

"Sydney" he said to her, he hated to hear her speak like that. She stop to wash the dishes and turned around to face her husband.

"Just tell me one thing, are you just crazy or just plain stupid, we have Sienna in the hospital and then you go out tonight all alone and nearly join her, WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" she yelled at him.

"I was trying to save our son for getting kidnapped or hurt"

"NO! That's a lie and you know it Gage. All you was doing was trying to get yourself killed. This family is great for doing that." Sydney threw the cloth that was in her hands against the sink. She was so mad and upset she took a deep breath. "Doesn't it seem obvious that the only destiny's is to die? You are making it easy for Michael. You walked right into his trap didn't you know it was a trap." Sydney covered her face sobbing.

"I am so sorry" he said feeling her arms tight around his neck "Gage, I cannot handle anything right now and I certainly cannot handle losing my husband or my kids" her voice breaking.

"Shh, I am sorry honey" he said kissing Sydney´s forehead. The moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Gage looked at Sydney and together went to open the door. 2 men stepped in sending kicks to Gage and Sydney, in the meantime another man entered through the back door of the kitchen and headed upstairs to where Matthew was, the man came with a sleepy Matthew in his arms, Sydney turned around. "Gage!" she said not paying attention to her fighter that kick her abdomen sending her to the wall. "Sydney!" Gage yelled walking towards his wife. Gage took the gun that was on a table next to where Sydney was. "Stop right there, I want the boy now!" Gage said to the men in front of him, the one who was holding Matthew took a gun and pointed at the little boy´s head. "Ranger, I wouldn´t do that if I were you" Sydney didn´t waste any time and took her gun that was still on her holster. "No I wouldn´t do that _if I_ were you" Sydney said pointing the gun to the other 2 men.

"Sydney, put the gun down or your son is dead" Michael said taking his ski mask off his face.

"What makes you think that I am going to do that" Sydney said looking directly at Michael.

"Because I have men at the hospital and is just a matter of seconds that I take your daughter with me and kill her by just pushing this button" Sydney did as she was told she put her gun down, she turned to see Gage and nodded her head, there´s was nothing she could do. Michael ran through the door leaving Sydney and Gage on the floor crying and wondering about their son.


	4. Chapter 4

**Decisions**

By: Kary G.

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Walker Texas Ranger

At the hospital 

"Everybody stay where you are!" Michael yelled walking through the hospital looking for Sienna´s room. "I am looking for a room" he said looking at the nurse, the nurse started to shake.

"W-Who are you looking for sir?"

"I am looking for the room of Sienna Gage Cooke, Do you know where she is" the nurse nodded her head "She´s in the second floor, room 288" Michael smile at her "thank you" he said getting into the elevator.

Alex´s phone started to rang, she laughed looking at her husband and friends "I told her I called when Sienna woke up she must be worried, Hello...what? Sydney calmed down, ok dont worry everything is going to be ok" she hung up the phone, "Michael took Matthew and is here at the hospital for Sienna" Alex said lookig at her husband and at Jimmy taking thier guns out and getting ready to attack.

Michael walked around the second floor and stopped in front of Sienna´s room but he was not alone he had Matthew in his arms, he opened the door and walk to where Sienna was sleeping, he heard the sound of the guns ready to fire and turned around with his own gun in hand pointing directly to the little boy. "I am going to take her with me, whether you like it or not, and if I don´t take her with me I am just going to kill her with her brother, but if I do that I think that ranger Cooke is going to be very upset, you dont want to upset her now, dont you?" looking at Trivette and Walker, they put their guns in the floor and sat to where their wives were. Michael called one of his men and lifted Sienna, Michael pointed his gun at Matthew and walked out of the room but before he could go away of the hospital someone yelled in the distance.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Sydney yelled as loud as she could pointing his gun at Michael.

"Why are you making this so hard Cooke? Why" he said still pointing his gun at Matthew.

"Michael leave them alone, if you want me to suffer take me instead of my kids. Sienna and Matthew have nothing to do with us. Trade me for them." Michael thought and began laughing. "No sorry Ranger Cooke no deal. I _do_ want to make you suffer, but that way just wouldn't be any fun. I'm not stupid enough to give you our kids back."

"Please I beg you, give me my kids back" she said again but this time her tone of voice was low. Walker and Trivette stay in position just in case Michael decided to shoot at Sydney or Gage. Michael walked to where Sydney was, "I cannot believe what I am hearing the tough and down-earth women that I was in love with is..is begging me", "Michael please" Sydney beg this was the first time that she beg, in all these years as a ranger that was the first time in her life that she had to beg, and she was determined to kill or die for her children even beg the only thing that Syd wanted was her kids back unharmed, an evil smile crossed his lips, he move near her ear and whisper "Keep begging". Tears fall down Sydney´s cheeks, she did not know what to do this at this point. "You want to play that way, let´s play" she said rising her knee and kick his stomach knocking the wind out of Michael but before Gage, Walker or Trivette could do something he slapped Sydney across her face. "Dont do that again" he saw Gage and then at Sydney both rangers had the same rage in their eyes, he turned around and walked away from the hospital.

" Michael come back here!" Sydney tried to run and followed Michael but he fired towards Sydney, Gage jump pushing Sydney to the other side, missing the bullets, "Oh Gage, I lost them" Sydney said through tears of frustration, Gage was speechless, he looked at Walker and Trivette for answers but there was none, only silence.

Houston, Texas 

Michael opened the door of an old room and put Sienna in the bed next to her was her little brother, neither kids had idea where they were or what was going on, Sienna was unconscious which make Michael a little bit worried, was he feeling sorry for the girl..of course not! He just wanted her to die as soon as possible but like he said to Sydney he was going to make it slow, he kept staring at the little girl, she had her mother face and hair, he kept looking not noticing one of his man behind him until he patted his shoulder bringing Michael back to reality.

"Did you find the information that I asked you" Michael asked to his friend Cole Wilson.

"Yes I did apparently Sienna Gage has a bullet in her back, the only way to keep her for the pain is sedating her and checking her every hour and her brother well that is up to you"

"Thanks you can go now" Michael said to his friends, Cole nodded and walk out of the room. "Let the game begin Cooke" he whispered walking out of the room too.

The Gage´s home 

1 day passed since Michael took both of Sydney´s kids for her it was like she was dead, she walked to their rooms trying to hear them laugh or even fight but they were not there, she kept walking until she was on the living room, dark circles formed under her eyes as she stared one of the family pictures, Gage hugged Sienna and Sydney had Matthew in her arms both partners smiling, she let her body fall in the sofa, she was exhausted but she couldn´t sleep, tears burned her eyes at the thought of her little girl crying in pain and her son calling her. Sydney felt somebody next to her, she turned and embrace Gage´s waist.

"we are going to find them, you know that, right?" he told her, his arms tight around her body.

"Yes and when I find them, Michael is going to pay" a tear rolled down her face and she quickly brushed it away with the back of her hand, her eyes felt heavy after a few minutes fighting to keep her eyes open she gave up and fall asleep.

The following morning Gage and Sydney returned back to work, Alex had tried to talk to Sydney but she just brushed off Alec by turning and walking away. The blonde D.A. was very concerned and worried about her friend. She would feel the same way if anything ever happened to Angela. The rangers entered Compnay B and Sydney growled as she saw the stack of files on her desk.

"Walker I thought I was going to keep looking for my children"

"And you are but right now I need you in this case"

Sydney ran her hands through her dark hair, frustrated she yelled at her boss. "How the hell am I suppose to do that? Just tell me how I can look for my children if I come to work and find my desk is covered with damn cases?"

"Sydney Cooke" Gage scolded her, he knew she was angry, but being angry with her friends too.

Sydney, realizing her mistake quickly apologized to her friend and boss. "I- I'm so sorry Walker. I didn't mean to take my anger and frustrations out on you. I know you have to understand if it was Angela you would be just as upset and determined to find her as I am with my own kids."

"It´s OK, I understand" her boss said squeezing her shoulder. The sun hid behind the clouds welcoming the darkness, the cold air blew the leaves on the floor making sounds in the distance just as Gage´s car parked in their house, Sydney stopped at the mailbox and open it up taking several letters out, nothing important only advertising for different stores and some debts that they had to pay right away but one envelope brought her attention a manila envelope, the envelope read To: Sydney, From: Michael those 4 words were red and bold her hands started to shake trying desperately to open that envelope only to be stopped by Gage´s voice.

"Shorty? Did you receive anything special?" he asked waiting for her in the door.

"Nope just debts" she simply said faking a smile, Gage closed the door leading her to the kitchen for hot tea, she sip a little and look at the clock 9:40 p.m.

"Gage, I feel tired, I think I´ll go to sleep"

"Ok, I´ll be here watching TV, I love you" kissing her with passion "Good night"

"Good night honey" she said returning his kiss, she hurried to their room and open the letter. The letter said:

"_**Ranger Cooke, How was your first day without your kids?, was it fun? I think it was, I have news for you...I know that you want your kids and I had a change of heart, I am going to return them to you but here is when the fun begins, You´ll have one hour to decide which one of your kids is going to live, if you don´t chose one they´ll both die, you are going to have to call me 10 minutes before the hour completes to this number: 534-1028 after that I´ll tell you where you can go...don´t worry your kids will be there. Oh! I almost forgot I have only 2 rules that you have to follow:**_

_**#1: Ranger Walker, Trivette, Gage nor their wives cannot know about this.**_

_**#2: As part of your suffering you will watch as one of your kids die in front of you. You do have a lot of time to think, but choose wisely, don´t do anything stupid and Ranger Cooke...**_

_**...CLOCK IS TICKING..."**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Decisions**

By: Kary G.

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Walker Texas Ranger

She ran to her car and drove as fast as she could to the motel suddenly she hit the brake as she noticed a car wreck and looking at her watch she had five minutes to get to the motel. _"What a time to have a car wreck."_ She thought to herself. She noticed the motel a few feet away from her she was able to get through the cars but a cop stopped her as he noticed her "behavior".

"Ma´am you should not be driving like that don´t you see" the cop said pointing with his finger at the car.

"I know but I need to hurry I need to.."

"What you need to do is stepped out of the car please" Sydney knew she was in trouble she started to look in her pockets until she found her badge and finally she identify herself as a ranger "Texas Ranger Sydney Cooke, I am in a hurry" the cop´s eye widened "I am sorry ranger" he apologized making sounds to the cars in front of her, she turned on her lights and passed through the crowded street.

**The Gage's House**

Gage's eyes started to open he looked around and realize that the TV was on, he stood up from the couch and notice the piece of paper that was on the table.

"**Gage, **

**I couldn´t sleep and I notice that you were snoring so I decide to go to my sister´s house, I need to clear my head a little, don´t try to call, her phone is not working, I have my cell phone with me just in case, I love you."**

**Syd.**

Gage was not worry, he knew that she had to go out, but what he did not knew was that her wife was racing against the clock to save their kids.

**Motel**

Sydney ran inside the motel and to room #7 just in time. She knock and knocked but nobody answer she knew he was playing with her and she knew she had to remain calm and patient for her kids and herself. She hurried downstairs and asked for the key to the room. She hurried back upstairs and opened the door. Once again nothing. Her kids and Michael wasn't there just a note saying.

"**Ranger Cooke you are one amazing woman. I thought by now you would give up hope of ever finding your kids. You are so different, I can't believe I took your kids away from you. That must make me the evilest person in the world. That's great wouldn't you think so? What I mean by the evilest villian is look back on history for a second. There was Bolger, Grangus and Ramon Ortega made you think your sister was dead and took your daughter away from you but you found her. I would call that a fluke but getting to the point. You have been all over Dallas and that's a good thing in case you didn't know Dallas well now you do. I want you to go to the warehouse on Pine Street. 989 Pine Street, this time you have thirty minutes only because Pine Street is twenty minutes from the motel. Doesn't give you much time does it? Better get going. Remember this Ranger Cooke- TIME IS TICKING! **

"If something happens to my kids.." she said thinking out loud but stop not wanting to finish her sentence she knew she was wrong, her kids were ok, they have to be ok. She drove to Pine Street late, although it was 2:00 in the morning she parked her car took a "nap", she woke up 5 minutes late, when she saw the clock and knew was late she stood up and run inside the warehouse at the same time scolding herself, how can she be so stupid she thought, but again her kids were not there another note.

"**Ranger Cooke,**

**I am sick and tired of this games, I want to kill you so meet me at "Waldo´s" the abandoned store that's been closed for years you should know where that is I guarantee you that your kids will be there."**

She prepared her gun and cell phone finally she walked inside the abandonded store and saw Michael, she scanned the store looking for her kids and found them both kids crying, she ran to them but Michael stop her. "Stop!, I need to ask you first, How did you like the game?" he laughed hard.

"Michael you know as well as I do, that I do not like games where my kids are involved!"

"What about your decision?" he asked. Sydney froze her mind filling with a lot of thoughts of what she should do, she couldn't save one and kill the other, but Sienna was her daughter and Matthew was not, but that was not an obstacle to her, only because Matthew was not her kid doesn't mean that she had the right to choose her daughter over him, she loved him too, she was her mother and she was determined to kill and die for her two little angels.

"Yes Michael I have made my decision and this is what is it." She sent a powerful roundhouse kick to Michael's jaw sending him to the floor but he quickly got up. "Now, now you don't want to do that. At any time I can push this button and the whole building will blow up and just what do you think you are going to do then?"

"You said the same thing at the hospital, how do I know you are not lying to me?"

"You want me to push it down" his fingers were ready to push the button but Sydney react fast and started to throw punches to Michael, he managed to duck one of the kicks and hit her with all his power, they fought for the button but in that moment the button slipped away from Michael hands.

"Michael both of my kids are going with me and you will be going to jail"

"Why don't you just show me? Think you can show me?" Sydney pull her gun "You move and I'll kill you" without losing time she grabbed his wrists throwing him to the floor, he got up again at that moment she send a powerful scorpion kick to his head knocking him out, she took the control in her hands leaving it next to her kids she then tie Michael and went to check on her kids once again.

"Oh my God! Are you both okay?" Sydney was sitting with her kids hugging and kissing them both. "I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to my little angels." She held her one and half year old son in her arms hugging him and kissing him all over. She noticed her daughter's gesture and became concerned fast.

"It hurts so much, my back hurts so much" Sydney took her cell phone out and call an ambulance "This is Ranger Cooke I need an ambulance to Waldo´s store I have an 8 year-old with a bullet in her back, she's in a lot of pain I think she needs surgery" she then called to Gage and told him what was happening, Gage called Walker and Walker to Trivette, the 3 senior rangers race to the abandoned store.

Sydney tried to calm her daughter, Sienna's pain was evident, Sydney's heart was breaking hearing her daughter cries, the 3 rangers arrived to the store and ran inside, Gage embrace his kids and did the same thing as Sydney calm Sienna, Sydney walked to where Michael was, he looked up and laughed. "I should've killed both of them" she kicked his ribs causing him to yell in pain.

"What's the matter Michael? Does that hurt?" she said kicking again pretending not to hear him, Gage walked to where Michael was, "You are such a baby, stop whinning" kicking him again.

"Gage, what part of "stop whinning" he does not understand, shut up!" but Michael kept yelling in pain.

"You heard my wife, shut up!, honey you want to do the honors" Gage said kissing her forehead which make Micahel more angry.

"Don't touch her!" Screamed Michael at Gage, but Gage just returned a laugh and kissed his beautiful wife deeply. "Mmm, Gage how I missed your kisses. I forgot where were we? I remember now." She turned to Michael. "Michael Turner you are under arrest for kidnapping, assault to a peace officer. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to speak with an attorney and have an attorney present during questioning. If you so desire and cannot afford one, an attorney will be present before questioning without charge. Do you understand these rights as I have explained?"

Michael coughed and shook his head. "Yeah whatever I understand. I'll be back you can bet your money on that."

"Yeah right. They all say that and they end up spending the rest of their lives in jail. Do you wish to give up the right to remain silent?" Michael said nothing. "Do you wish to have an attorney present during questioning?" Again Tuner said nothing. "Are you going to answer my questions or not?" Sydney was running out of patients. Gage spoke up next in a sharp tone. "I believe the lady asked you two questions. Now are you going to answer them or do I have to beat it out of you?" Michael looked at Sydney and then Gage and back at Cooke.

"I don't have to tell you two rangers anything. I want my attorney if you don't mind. I will be back if Ramon did why can't I?"

"Fine. Walker, you can take him away now." Sydney called to her boss. Walker took Tuner into custody while Sydney and Gage headed for the hospital to check on their kids.

"Are you ok? Gage asked knowing that something was in his wife's mind.

"Yeah is just that his words...never mind"

"Honey, he will not touch our kids again I guarantee you that, I won't let him" he squeeze her hand in return she smile at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Decisions**

By: Kary G.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Walker Texas Ranger.

**A/N:** I want to thank **texasrangergirl** for all the help with the trial you helped me a lot with this chapter I couldn't have done it without your help, THANK YOU SO MUCH. don't worry there's going to be another story following this is called "Riddles" and I've started a couple of days ago so if you think that Michael is out of Syd's family and life…not yet but for now enjoy the story and again THANKS.

**Gage's Home: 1 week before the trial**

Sydney entered the room with Matthew asleep as well as Sienna after both Gage and Sydney took them to bed they went to the living room, Sydney stared at the Christmas tree and at the gifts below this.

"You want to open your present" Gage's voice make her jump.

"Sure why not" she took a little box and open it up, she gasped in surprise as she took the necklace out of the box it was a silver chain with 3 little kids in the chain one of the kids had an initial a "M" and a "S" but there was another kid that didn't had a letter, she didn't understood and started to ask questions but Gage didn't let her.

"Where's my gift?" he said impatient. Sydney laughed kissing him and giving him, his present. He open the box and took another silver necklace with a locket on the front said _Sydney and Gage_ and on the back his children names, he smile kissing her in return she did the same things, Gage looked at his wife staring at her necklace.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Sydney looked at him "I am just scared and tired of this trial that is coming in 2 weeks I just want to get this over with but the only thing that I know right now is that I am tired and I need to sleep" Gage giggle lifting her up and taking her to their bedroom.

**Courtroom**

Sydney was nervous as she along with Walker, Trivette and Gage entered the courtroom. Gage put his hands on hers and assured her everything would be okay. Everyone took their seats as they waited for the judge to enter. Moments later to Dallas police officers escorted Michael Turner in the room his hands and ankles both cuffed. "All rise please." The bailiff addressed the courtroom, everyone rose as Judge Alexander Schwab entered the courtroom after she took her seat other took theirs as well.

"Good morning. Lets get started, today we are reviewing the case of Michael Turner vs. The State of Texas. Mr. Turner, how do you plead?" Alexander looked at Michael who then rose.

"Mr. Turner, How do you plead?"

"Not guilty your honor." Michael simply said with a sight smile on his face.

"Very well." Answered the judge. "Alex Cahill, please call your first witness."

"I call Michael Turner to the stand your honor." Michael rose and was sworn in and then took his seat as Cahill approached the bench. "Mr. Turner, in your own words please tell the jury and court what happened on the day in question."

"I was at home enjoying my dinner of chicken and spaghetti with carrots on the side. I got a phone call and it's Ranger Cooke calling me saying quote

"_Michael, I need you to do me a favor kill my kids. I can't stand them anymore. They are so damn annoying screaming for their bottle, to be changed, on and on. I can't take it anymore I hate them both. Kill them for me because if you don't I will personally kill you."_ on quote your honor. I told her I can't do that, I love children why would I want to do something so cruel so heartless as to kill two innocent kids I begged her to rethink what she wanted me to do." Michael began to start "tearing" up. "I told her over and over I couldn't do something like that. I told her NO I wouldn't kill them." Michael began sobbing uncontrollably by now. Alex was now frustrated by Michael's act of "crying".

"Your honor that's the fakest crying I've ever seen. He's lying and he knows that. He's trying to get his way by trying to cry. Wipe your face Mr. Turner and you can stop the fake crying too Your not fooling me or the jury. ." Alex yelled throwing Turner a pack of tissues.

"Ms. Cahill, please control yourself." The judge warned the District Attorney. Alex scuffed and walked away upset. "No further questions, your witness."

She sat down and breathed a few times deep to get a hold of herself.

Michael's attorney walked over and proceed questioning. "You say that Ranger Cooke wanted you to kill her own kids is that true?" Michael said it was true. "Now why would she want you to do something like that?"

"I don't know she's crazy I'll tell you that." Turner answered. "I see, no more questions of this witness."

"You may step down Mr. Turner." After Michael took his seat his attorney called Sydney Cooke to the stand.

"Ranger Cooke, my client testifies you threaded him and forced him to try and kill your kids. Would you explain that to this court please and remember you are under oath."

Sydney fought to control herself but was almost impossible. "That is not true. I love my children so much, why would I ever want to get rid of them. They are my babies and I love them to death. How could I do something like that?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell us?" Turner's attorney asked the dark haired ranger. "Ranger Cooke, maybe in the back of your mind you don't love your children like you say you do. Maybe, you secretly wanted to get rid of them and that's when you choose Mr. Turner an innocent victim to do your dirty work for you. Now, isn't that true Ranger Cooke?"

Sydney found herself screaming in the courtroom.

"No it's not true! It's not! He's lying and he lied even though he knew he was under oath. He made up that story if you could call it a story. I love my children I would never do anything like that. NEVER!" Sydney sat back down tears filled her eyes and she began weeping.

"Do I have to remind you your under oath Ranger Cooke? Didn't you call Mr. Turner and threaded my client with death unless he did your dirty work for him. Now isn't that true?"

Alex couldn't stand anymore and she stood up. "Your honor, Mr. Morton's line of questioning is uncalled for. He knows he's client is lying. This is outrageous, your honor."

"Ms. Cahill sit down right now or I will adjourn this courtroom." Called out the judge, Alex sat down as Sydney wiped her eyes to answer the D.A. question. "How many times do I have to say it? It's not true, I love my children you have to believe that. I love them with all my heart, I would do anything for them. I could never harm them in anyway. I swear I would do anything for them, but that would never included having anyone kill my children it would never happen. I love my kids, I love them so much." Michael in frustration got up and stood in front of the ranger screaming at her.

"You miserable liar. How can you sit there sobbing that you love your kids? You put a gun to my head and said if I didn't kill your kids you would have killed me. Your not only a liar you're a slut too." Walker, Trivette and Gage hurried over to Sydney who was know shaking and crying. Judge Schwab banged his gravel. "Order in this courtroom. Mr. Morton, I think you better control your client this instance is that understood." "Yes, your honor." Called out Morton. "This court is adjourned until 1:00 o'clock." The judge banged her gravel as the court stood up. Mr. Morton worked on controlling his out of control client. Gage helped Sydney up from the witness stand as everyone began to exit the room.

Sydney wiped her eyes as Gage held her close in his strong arms. "Alex are you sure that Michael will go to jail and not walk out of here a free man and able to come back after me?"

"Don't worry Sydney." Alex held her friends hand. "He will be in jail for a very long time I promise you that."

**1:00 P.M: Inside the courtroom**

The court returned and sat down as did the judge. "Mr. Turner, has your client calmed down and will behave?"

"Your honor during the recess my client and I had a serious discussion and have made a decision we request with the court's permission that the state will be given the custody of Ranger Cooke's children." Sydney hearing this almost stood up in court to yell and scream but instead she took deep breathes knowing if she blew up in court Michael had the chance to be freed and back on the streets. Something she didn't want at all.

"Your honor, that is not what this case is all about as the state knows that. We have presented in court evidence that we had gathered Michael Turner sent letters to Ranger Cooke forcing her to choose between her eight year old daughter and he 1 and a half year old son." Alex faced the jury. "Members of the jury you have heard Ranger Cooke's testify that she is a loving mother, like myself who would never harm her children let alone put them in any kind of danger. And now you must decide who is lying and who is the victim." Alex returned to her seat smiling at Sydney. . The jury was then dismissed and returned less then twenty minutes later.

"Have you reach a verdict?" The judge said.

"Yes your honor we have on the count of kidnapping and assaulting a police officer we found the defendant guilty"

"This court is adjourned" The judge pound the gavel one more time. Sydney stood up from her chair and embrace Alex "Thank you so much Alex" she turned around and embrace Gage he move closer to her and whispered into her ear "Is over" she in return looked at him "I hope so". Alex and the rangers walked out of the courthouse, a shot was fired in the distance making the rangers to take positions, they all turned around trying to locate the shooter and they did, Michael had a cop as a hostage pointing a gun at the cop's head, Sydney with gun in hand walked slowly to where Michael was and with a tough and cold voice she said. "Let him go!"

"Sydney I think you are the last person that should be telling me what to do" The cop look at Sydney. "Ranger Cooke don´t do it, he'll let me go" the cop didn´t have time to finish what he was saying, Michael drag the cop to the roof with him, everybody behind him. "Everybody stop, I want a chopper now or he'll die!"

Sydney turned around to see her boss "Walker you need to talk to Capt. Briscoe and ask for a chopper"

"I don't know if he'll say yes"

"Walker for god sakes, think of his family, he's a father just like you, you can´t let Michael get away with this".

**After 20 minutes**

Michael climbed to the chopper and started to go away in the air, letting the cop in the roof, he looked once again to the rangers that were on the roof and his eyes stopped on Sydney. "You´re lucky Sydney that your friends are here but mark my words I WILL BE BACK AND YOU WILL BE NEXT!" Sydney stared at him chills running through her entire body.

"Shorty is time to go" Gage's voice brought her back to reality.

"Gage call to the H.O.P.E. center and tell Erika to shut the windows and doors, we'll be there as soon as possible to pick up Matthew, we need to go to the hospital, I don´t want to take any chances" Gage nodded in agreement and quickly both husband and wife hurried to St. Matthew's.

**St. Matthews**

Sydney's thoughts were on that roof, she tried with all her might to take Michael out of her head but she couldn´t he said he was coming back, the elevator stopped and Sydney hurried to asked the nurse for her daughter.

"Yes Mrs. Gage she just finished her therapy, follow me" the nurse opened he door to a room not to far away for the nurse station Sydney looked at her daughter, Sienna turned around and smile to her parents. "Hi mom, I miss you" she said welcoming her mother in her arms. "I miss you too, ready to go?" Sienna shook her head.

"How are you legs doing?" her father asked.

"Just a little bit tired that's all, can we go now? Please, please" Sienna pleaded to her parents.

"Wait a minute" Dr. Swanson stopped the Gage's "Here take this pills 1 every 6 hours you will feel better"

"Thank you doctor" Gage said.

"Can we go now, can we go? No offense doctor but I hate hospitals" Sienna said

making her parents and the doctor to laugh.

**3 moths later**

"Freeze, Texas Ranger" Sydney yelled approaching to James Brown a dangerous drug dealer in all Dallas, James smile to her sending a kick but Sydney block it and send a power kick, James was on the floor and he send a punch directly to Sydney but she took his arm and twist it until he was on the floor once again putting the handcuffs on his wrists.

"James Brown you are under arrest for the murder of Kathleen White and for possession of Marijuana ready to distribute, you have the right to speak with an attorney and have an attorney present during questioning if you so desire and cannot afford one an attorney will be present without charge before questioning do you understand each of these rights as I have explained?" Brown nodded his head and was taken into custody.

"Nice kick shorty" Gage congratulate his wife.

"Thanks" she said as she climb out of the car and took Thomas along with Gage to Company B. Sydney order to another officer to take James to a cell, as they entered to Company B, Walker called Sydney to his desk, Gage followed her and Trivette was already with Walker's desk.

"You called me" Sydney said to his boss, he pointed at a rectangular white box with a red bow. "What´s this?, Gage?" Sydney looked at her husband.

"Don´t look at me I didn´t send this"

"Well in that case let´s see what´s inside" her curiosity took over her, she untie the red bow and open the box slowly what she saw on the box send a wave of nausea to her stomach. The box was filled with red roses in top of those lots of worms and a human finger pointing up.

Walker seeing the package called Duncan another ranger in the room to remove the package. Quickly Duncan removed the package from the room but didn't notice a envelope that dropped on the floor. Sydney picked it up and read the note aloud.

"_You can run, but you can't hide, start to pray because…"_

"Because why?" Trivette asked waiting for an answer everyone's eyes was on Sydney she turned to her husband and friends her face was pale and she could barely breathe. Quickly Gage helped her to a chair she stared straight ahead both arms on the chair and in a whispered voice she looked at her husband. "Because Michael's back." Not knowing she was so weak she stood up fast and the room began to spin fast she felt like she was going to faint. "Gage…" She started to say in a whisper before fainting into his loving, strong arms.

"Sydney! Sydney! Walker called 911" he said, as his eyes were still looking at his wife so hopeless on his arms.

"Oh my God. Sydney. Honey." Gage held Sydney tight as Walker dialed 911.

**To be continued.**


End file.
